


Nails

by Yviinfinite



Series: Marvel Got Me Hot N' Bothered [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Begging, F/M, Light Bondage, Light Smut, Sub Loki, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 22:11:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13533567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yviinfinite/pseuds/Yviinfinite
Summary: Finally, you had Loki where you wanted him. Tied and blindfolded beneath you.





	Nails

A quiet gasp tore itself from Loki. You had gotten dangerously close to his manhood with that last movement. He was squirming underneath you, but didn't get very far due to his hands being tied above his head. For a short second you watched his face for any sign of discomfort, even though it was hard to read him with a blindfold on his face. Loki turned his head to the left, arching his back a little. Your hands hovered above his chest for a second, waiting for him to relax once again. His entire body was shivering from the need, the lust. You were sure he had never felt like this before. 

Softly you drew your nails downwards, careful not to touch his nipples all too much. They were pretty sensitive, and you didn't want to overwhelm him. It had taken long enough to get him this far, you didn't want to ruin his trust by hurting him. At least not too much. 

Thin red lines were everywhere on his body. Of course, you hadn't drawn any blood. You didn't want to scare him off. But Loki seemed like he was enjoying himself very much. He looked quite desperate for your touch. Throwing his head left and right, bucking his hips and biting his lip. You were sure he would love you to touch his cock right about now. You wouldn't, at least not yet. Loki knew exactly what he had to do. Looked like he was seriously considering now.

"(YN)!", he gasped as you once again raked your nails down his torso, over his hips and down his legs, for a few moments so tantalizingly close to his aching need. "You know what you have to do, love", you purred. He groaned, once again bucking his hips. You seized your movements, waiting for an answer. "Pl-please!", he gasped, making you lick your lips. "You can do better than that", you whispered, leaning in closer to brush your lips against his for a second. "Please, (YN)! Please, please, please, please, please! I'm begging you!" A smirk found its way onto your lips. 

"Good boy", you praised, wrapping your hand around his cock. He gave a hoarse shout, bucking into your head with renewed fervour. He started babbling incoherently, the only things you could make out was 'yes', 'thank you' and your name. You were determined to make him come undone, to watch him unravel by your hands. 

Loki came with a sharp cry and an arch of his back, crumbling back onto the bed a few seconds later. He breathed hard, chest heaving and mouth hanging open. Carefully you slipped the blindfold from his eyes, then proceeded to untie him. Then you took the towel you had put besides the bed to gently dab sweat and cum away, then took his hands into yours to massage the skin. Loki hummed, eyes drooping. You pressed a chaste kiss to his hands, then gently laid them onto the bed. 

You quickly made sure he was alright, then invited him to cuddle with you. Happily you snuggled together, falling asleep shortly after.

**Author's Note:**

> You can check out my tumblr @Yviinfinite if you want to send in a request! :D


End file.
